


Idiots to Lovers

by DiamondWings



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Jisung is oblivious af, M/M, The hurt is very very brief barely there, brief mention of nightmares, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWings/pseuds/DiamondWings
Summary: Jisung has a nightmare and wishes his "best friend" was there to comfort him. He sends him a message, sleep-addled 4AM brain not fully there yet, and the wording he chooses leads to some unforeseen developments.Also:Seungmin can't believe he's in love with the biggest idiot in the history of... ever. But he's HIS idiot!
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104
Collections: A thousand memories and a million more to come





	Idiots to Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SKZMemories](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SKZMemories) collection. 



Jisung woke up with a start, disoriented, a trace of tears still clinging to the corners of his eyes. The nightmare had been brutal, scaring him to the core of his being, and he wished for nothing more than someone to be there to hold him, comfort him, reassure him it was just a nightmare and it was all ok.

Not just anyone, either; he longed for his best friend. 

But his best friend lived in town, along with all the humans and most other creatures. Out here, in the woods, it was just Jisung, his cat familiar, and the animals and creatures that belonged in the forest; and even most of those usually gave him a wide berth.

Jisung was a powerful witch, too powerful to live among the normal population, for his magic tended to affect everyone around him, whether he wanted to or not. The only one who never seemed to be affected by his magic was Seungmin; or so he told Jisung.

And right now, when Jisung knew his magic was probably going berserk around him because of the distress the nightmare had caused him, he really wished it was true, that Seungmin wasn’t affected, and that he was just here for him! He was so tired, it was far too early to be awake yet, the sky was only just showing the very first signs of getting slightly lighter, but he was honestly scared to go back to sleep on his own. 

But, if Seungmin were here, he wouldn’t be scared. With Seungmin holding him, he would be able to go back to sleep, no problem.

Seungmin was most likely still asleep, though, and Jisung wouldn’t want to wake the other witch. But… He did want to see him as soon as possible, and so he decided to send him a message, calling him over. 

Stumbling, he climbed down the stairs of his loft bedroom and to the kitchen area of the small cottage, where he quickly scribbled a message and gathered the herbs and ingredients for a messenger spell, sending it to Seungmin.

And then… Then there was nothing left to do but wait until Seungmin woke up and would hopefully come over, but it was so early, still, and the cottage was cold, and-... And Jisung went back to bed, because while he might not fall back asleep, at least the bed was warm.

  
  


Jisung did fall back asleep, against all expectations - and quite quickly, at that. 

The next time he woke up, it was to the smell of warm croissants and coffee, bacon and fresh bread filling the now toasty warm cottage.

Curious, he shuffled out of bed and trudged downstairs, to find Seungmin quietly prattling about his kitchen, filling Jisung’s table with a delicious smelling breakfast.

“Hey there…” Jisung greeted sleepily, and Seungmin twirled around, a smile breaking out on his face as he opened his arms for Jisung to step into wordlessly. And Jisung was not about to pass up on the invitation, slotting himself comfortably into his best friend’s embrace. 

“Hey…” Seungmin murmured against his head, leaving a soft kiss against Jisung’s temple. “You had a nightmare?” 

Jisung hummed, burrowing further into Seungmin’s embrace.

“I’m sorry. Do you want to tell me about it?”

Jisung shrugged, though. “I already forgot what it was about… But when I woke up earlier, it really messed me up.”

“I could tell from your message…” Seungmin admitted. “Apropos your message… Does that mean you’re finally asking me to move in with you?”

“Huh?” Jisung tilted his head as he leaned back in Seungmin’s embrace, giving him a confused look. 

Without letting go of Jisung, Seungmin reached into a pocket of his robes, pulling out the note Jisung had scribbled that morning. 

“‘ _ Please come home for breakfast?’ _ Home…?”

Jisung blushed, but he couldn’t deny that it sounded nice, Seungmin calling his home his own, too.

“Unless I’m reading this wrong. Which is ok, I’m not going to pressure you into anything, you know that, Sungie-”

“No, no! It’s ok!” Jisung interrupted him hastily. “I, uh… If- If you wanted to, I wouldn’t mind. I mean, the place is small, you know that, but- I’d- I’d love to have you closer-...! But, but you shouldn’t feel obligated, you know…!” Jisung spluttered, but Seungmin shut him up by placing a finger over his lips.

“I wouldn’t. Finally moving in with my adorable boyfriend would not be any kind of obligation, but a dream come true.”

Jisung coughed, violently, spluttering, and accidentally stumbled out of Seungmin’s embrace.

“B-boyfriend?!” He nearly screeched.

A small, confused frown appeared on Seungmin’s face.

“Yeah? Are you ok, Sung? You didn’t forget- We’ve been together for almost a year now?”

“We have?!” Jisung positively squeaked now. “T-this is what this is?!”

Seungmin’s frown deepened, exasperation mixing into it.

“Yeah? What-... What else did you think we were?”

“F-friends?”

“Do you kiss all your friends like you kiss me? And cuddle with them like this? Sleep with them, all tangled up, hands wandering…?” Seungmin sounded exasperated, but in a fond way now, in a ‘I-can’t-believe-this-dense-idiot-is-who-I’m-in-love-with’-way.

“N-no?!” Jisung sounded affronted, but unsure at the same time. “But I thought- We’ve been best friends forever, and I thought- I thought that was all you wanted to be, despite us, uh…”

“No, you idiot!” Seungmin finally laughed. “I told you before, I want to spend the rest of my life with you!  _ With _ you. Together!”

Jisung’s bottom lip wobbled and his vision clouded as he looked up at Seungmin. 

“I- I know, but- I want that, too, but I always thought you meant- just- just as- You never said anything! How was I meant to know that we’ve been dating if you never said anything like that!”

A pair of tears rolled down Jisung’s face, and Seungmin closed the distance between them again, laughing as he pulled Jisung into his arms. 

“Oh, you dumb little fool!” His voice was ripe with affection despite of his words as he kissed the tears off Jisung’s face. “Yes, baby, as far as I am concerned we’ve been dating for almost a year now, ever since you asked me if I would kiss you, back at the Harvest Fair last autumn. We’ve been best friends, boyfriends, lovers, all this time.”

More tears spilled down Jisung’s cheeks, and Seungmin dried them away with his thumbs as Jisung’s face lit up with a joyful smile under the tears.

“B-boyfriends-... I-... P-please, kiss me?”

He didn’t have to ask twice for Seungmin to lean down and kiss Jisung fervently. 

As they so often did. 

And if Jisung was being honest with himself, well, yeah, maybe… Maybe this was not really a friendly kiss, no. Maybe he should have gotten a clue sooner, that they were a little more than just best friends…

Seungmin broke the kiss eventually, chuckling again as he shook his head at Jisung. 

“Best friends… Only you, Sungie… Only you would-... Anyway. Breakfast is getting cold! Shall we, my beloved  _ boyfriend?” _

Jisung blushed again, his heart jumping at the title, and nodded, following Seungmin to the table. 

The breakfast was delicious, the pancakes a little butter-heavy, but perfect nonetheless, and the croissants simply divine. Better than all the sweet and savory treats combined, though, was the boy sitting across from Jisung at the table, and Jisung couldn’t stop smiling to himself, giggling even, when he thought about it, about them- About Seungmin being his  _ boyfriend _ .

And Seungmin… He still couldn’t believe it, just how oblivious his boyfriend could be! But that was one of the reasons he loved him, so… He’d signed up for this. Shaking his head fondly, he reached out with one hand, palm up, across the table. And of course, Jisung didn’t understand what he wanted, looking searchingly over the table in front of him.

“Your hand, Ji.” Seungmin clarified with a laugh in his voice, and Jisung coloured again, scrambling and nearly knocking over his coffee as he reached out to place his hand in Seungmin’s, for him to hold across the table, between butter plates and jam jars, coffee cups and stacks of croissants and bacon. It might have been slightly impractical, but it was warm, and sweet, and just lovely, so neither minded, and the hands stayed firmly intertwined for the rest of the meal.

And while Jisung kept stealing small glances and giggling to himself, a small smile of his own never left Seungmin’s lips, either. 

Best friends, only… Really now, Han Jisung!

He was such an idiot… But he was  _ Seungmin’s _ idiot!


End file.
